Plans and Reveries
by CatsintheColosseum
Summary: "Don't you want freedom?" Touko inquired, staring at his quivering back. His shoulders rose and fell softly. "How can you want something you never knew existed?" Rated T for underlying adult themes and language. Rating could be subject to change. Potential original characters in the future. Every review is incredibly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Plans and Reveries

Chapter One

A/N: I will warn you now. This is a Ferris-Wheel Shipping story. But don't let that discourage you! I make it my mission to adhere to the personalities of the characters; I swear this on all of my Pokémon games. As to the rating, it is as it is so I can do whatever the hell I want without worrying. Such as cursing in my author's note. Artistic freedom, baby. So, treasured friends, stick with me and together we will go on a journey.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A single drop of sweat rolled down her face, mingling with the blood that came from the various cuts battle had inflicted, causing them to sting. Her reaction was slight, as more important things absorbed her attention. Strands of chestnut hair framed her face, and her cerulean eyes unwaveringly glared at a point across the room. Her fingers tensed around the cool surface of the dulled pokeball in her hand. Covered in scratches, one touch of the small object revealed the lively energy it held beneath its hard metal shell.

_Zekrom._ She thought. However, the movement in her target across the room made her wonder if she uttered it aloud. Opposite her in the cavernous, stone tower stood a man. Although, thinking of him as a man made her tense with distaste, it was too… unfitting. He was more of a child, unaware of the moral conflictions upon which he acted. Yet the manner in which he carried himself was anything but childish. He stood there confidently, his expression completely void of emotion except for his lips that curved gently upwards in a slight smile. His apparent lack of concern incited the brunette's fury. She nearly growled as her finger slid down the pokeball and rested upon a small, round indent.

"ZEKROM!" She shouted. The colossal black dragon burst from the pokeball, its roar echoing about the room. The sleek pokémon crackled with electricity, causing strands of its owner's hair to rise about her. Her opponent reached for his own pokeball and met her eyes.

"History has awaited this battle. Even I can't deny that this is quite the adrenaline rush. The fact that my friends' freedom is at hand makes it all the more riveting."

"Yeah. Riveting." She huffed. He shrugged.

"Reshiram." He uttered calmly.

_Damn you, show emotion! I'm scary! Zekrom's terrifying! Do something other than STARE._ She thought. She gritted her teeth and adjusted her cap.

"FUSION BOLT." She yelled. An orb of bright static electricity was thrust at the white dragon with incredible force. She stared intently as the glimmering white beast hit the ground. She was the one to meet her opponent's gaze this time. She swore she caught a flicker of fear swimming behind those cool, grey eyes. Whatever it was, it disappeared instantaneously as he dusted off his white collared shirt.

"Fusion Flare." He said calmly. Touko watched anxiously as a bright, intense globe of searing heat was flung in the direction of her pokémon, ignoring the bright spots that clouded her vision. Rubbing her eyes, she sought her partner in the rubble of the stone columns. Zekrom stood unscathed in the exact same place he had been before the vicious attack. Her resulting grin threatened to split her face in half. She quickly glanced over at her opponent. He stood there in shock, running a hand through his tea green hair.

"It's over, N." She said gleefully.

"It… it can't be… it's not yet."

"We both know Reshiram won't survive this next attack. You might as well stop now."

"No."

"He won't-"

"NO." He shouted, before she could finish. Mirroring his earlier action, she shrugged.

"Have it your way then, DRAGON BREA-" Before she could voice her command, a loud crashing sound echoed about the room.

_What the hell… _She thought, frantically looking about for the source of the noise. Out of the cloud of dust walked a group of seven older men clad ostentatiously in robes. They were adorned in jewels, and pokeballs glimmered in their pockets. Touko sidled up to Zekrom, placing a hand protectively upon its side. The dragon pokémon bared its teeth, and growled lowly, sending a menacing note ringing throughout the room. The female trainer bit her lip nervously, and clenched her fist. The group stopped ten feet from her and a single man stepped forward from the pack. He brought his hands together into light applause. Ghetsis.

"Congratulations, Touko." He spat her name like a dirty word. "You got lucky. But even a monkey could type Shakespeare eventually. Thankfully Team Plasma prepared for any such interruptions from beasts like you."

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Excuse me, language. I will not be spoken to in such a manner. Shadow Triad. Seize her." Touko looked back at him with wide eyes. Before she even had time to react, three figures robed in black surrounded her.

_SHIT. _She glanced quickly between the three and backed up against Zekrom. Seizing the available opportunity, she rolled under the black pokémon and jumped up on the other side, frantically looking for a means of escape. Upon jumping on her feet she met eyes with N. Her gaze screamed hatred and betrayal, causing him to instantly pale. She bolted towards the door, only to ram into an invisible form. The female trainer grunted and hit the floor, and when she reopened her eyes the Shadow Triad stood before her.

"You guys are too fast for your own good." She huffed. Touko stood up proudly, dusted herself off, and faced the green haired sage.

"I won this battle, Ghetsis. Fair and square. Even spawn from hell like you could understand that." Her eyes were turbulent, and fury emanated from her body. Zekrom hovered over her protectively, and for a moment, the sage could understand how she was the legendary hero. But only for a moment.

"Technically the last command was never completed. The battle was suspended. And I am here to make sure it never finishes."

N cleared his throat, the shock finally clearing from his brain and permitting him to speak.

"Father, that would be dishonorable."

Ghetsis glared at his son. Touko also directed her distaste at the unfortunate figure.

_How dare you?! Don't act like you don't know about this you… you… EMPTY-HEADED HIPPIE._ Zekrom turned his ancient gaze at his trainer, sensing her spike in rage. She silently fumed, not able to determine which of the father-son pair she disliked most.

"Don't speak to me of societal conventions. You are aware of NOTHING in this world. You are but a sheltered child, meant to be seen and not heard. Disobey me and I will destroy everything you are." Ghetsis hissed. Touko looked at the sage in surprise.

"Father…" N protested.

"QUIET." The older man growled. N choked on his own words and shamefacedly stared at the ground. The sage turned his attention to the now slightly amused female trainer.

"Be prepared to disappear, Miss Touko. Unova will not miss you."

Touko looked alarmingly at all the faces in the room. She caught the gaze of Zekrom and opened her mouth to speak, but the message never departed her lips. She slumped to the ground unconscious, the Shadow Triad closing around her figure.

The legendary black pokémon raised its head to the ceiling and uttered a guttural cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Two

A/N: My mind became too wrapped up in this storyline for me to stop writing. So I didn't. The fact three people cared enough to review mollified me as well. Thank you, kindly!

Welp, here you go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The surface she laid upon was cold and hard. Her skin seized itself into goose-bumps, unwelcoming to the freezing touch. The petite female trainer steadied her breathing and tried to glean as much information about her location as possible. Silence permeated the room and intensified the throbbing of her heart. She clenched her teeth, trying to remain as still as possible, trying to block out the sound of her own circulatory system with her thoughts. But where there was no sound, there was feeling: a feeling of dread, a feeling of loneliness, a feeling of hate. She could take it no longer, finally relenting to the urge to open her eyes. At first the light blinded her, but as her eyes dilated she processed all she could see from her current position. The ceiling was a dull gray, and riddled with cracks. For a few moments she amused herself in trying to find a picture within the ragged seams. She gave up quickly and her eyes wandered searchingly over the rest of the room. Cement blocks were stacked neatly upon each other, forming the four walls that surrounded her. A solitary light bulb hung down from the ceiling, and the occasional disturbance from an unknown floor caused it to sway and flicker. The floor reminded her of a community shower, a single drain in the center to collect any liquids spilled upon the dingy linoleum. She rested upon a metal cot, not unlike a doctor's examination table. A single mirror hung opposite her.

_Someone's watching me through there._

She could feel their gaze covering her body, causing her to instinctually hug her knees to herself. Her eyes criss-crossed the room, searching for any indication of a door. There was none. She inspected her own body. Her pokémon were predictably gone. The rest of her body was scrubbed clean, removed of all the grime her travels had garnered. She wore white, cotton pajamas. She looked in the mirror. The cuts and bruises were gone, healed. She released a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. Her memories returned in flashes, each more angering than the rest. Rebellion surged through her body and she jumped off the cot and thrust it towards the mirror. It bounced off and she jumped away quickly to avoid being hit. Nothing. Nothing but silence. She growled. She took light steps over to the middle of the room and attempted to pull the light bulb from the ceiling. It didn't budge. Determined to earn a reaction, she screamed. She maintained a solitary high note for what felt like hours. No one came. No one cared. She moved her cot to the mirror and sat upon it, staring past the reflective surface into the face of the person she hoped was there. To pass the time, she thought of her journeys, or her friends, of her pokémon. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she swiftly wiped it away with her fingertip. They would not see her cry.

So she sang.

Every melody she had ever known melded into a single symphony of sorrow that reverberated in her small room. After a while, she paused. She listened. Nothing.

"I am Touko White." She orated authoritatively, "I am the hero of legends. I am the Pokémon League Champion. And I swear to Arceus that if someone doesn't tell me what the hell is going on, I will dig through this damn wall with my fingernails, and once I get out I will personally kick the ass of any Team Plasma member in existence."

She paused. Nothing.

_Well, a promise is a promise._

She sat upon the slick floor, facing the wall, and started scratching, looking for any weakness she could find.

"Stop."

The word echoed in the small room. Touko searched frantically for the source of the voice. She stood up and hugged her arms across her torso.

"Who are you? Where am I? What have you done with my pokémon? How do I get out of here?" The questions flowed from her mouth before she was even aware she started to speak.

"You do not need to know who I am. You do not need to know where you are. Your pokémon are being withheld in a separate secure location. You will be moved out of detainment at the end of your third night here."

She pondered this information.

"One last question."

"Ask."

"Am I in the hands of friends or foes?"

"… Foes."

She cursed. She clambered up onto the metal cot and stared at the ceiling. The absence of the voice left her alone with her thoughts and she was scared.

_I failed everyone. Cheren, Belle, Touya, Mother, Alder… Zekrom… _

At the thought of the Dragon pokémon her heart ached. To be without him and her team was as panging of an absence as losing a limb. The fact that trainers everywhere in Unova would have to face it due to her weakness clawed at her. She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall, attempting to count each molecule within a cement block to numb her mind. It wasn't long before she succumbed to the embrace of sleep.

_"Cheren! Over here!"_

_ A little brunette girl placed her hands on her hips and pouted when her friend would not oblige. A boy with hair almost the exact color of the girl's received the disk instead._

_ "Why'd you pick Touya instead, Cheren?!"_

_ "I dunno."_

_ "I think you're sexist."_

_ "You don't even know what that word means, Touko."_

_ "Do too." The little brunette girl furrowed her brow as the boy she called Touya waggled the disk teasingly at her._

_ "Well, I don't want to play with you anymore. You're no fun. Right, Belle?" The little brunette girl cast a searching gaze into the plump face of the blonde girl who sat in the grass a few feet from her._

_ "I-I think they're fun." Belle replied, staring pointedly at the ground. Touko's face turned red as the two boys continued to tease her._

_ "Well, I'm going on an adventure and none of you can come!" She exerted, stomping away from the scene and into the woods. The little girl wandered for a while until she slowly began to realize the path had ended. Night was approaching and a chill was in the air. A bush nearby rustled, and the girl backed slowly against a tree, her head filled with stories of wild pokémon eating children. A small, fox-like creature colored black and red approached her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she crouched and extended a hand to the pokémon. _

_ "Come here… I promise I won't hurt you…" The pokémon stepped tentatively towards her before stopping right before her outreached hand. It cocked its head to the side and turned around to stare at the bush it had emerged from. _

_ "Zor, Zor?" It called. Touko stared at the small pokémon inquisitively. _

_ "If only I had a Pokedex… I could find out what you were… maybe you're rare… that'd show all of them." The girl mumbled. Her thoughts were dashed when the bush started to shake again. She stared at it curiously, and took a few steps near it. She pushed aside the leaves and came face to face with a small boy. Dirk streaked his face, and she couldn't tell if his hair was naturally green or it just turned that color from not being washed. His eyes poured into hers invitingly._

_ "Hi. I'm N."_


	3. Chapter 3

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Three

A/N: This was originally part of the second chapter, but I felt it was too long and saw an opportunity for a clean break, which I seized. I must seem incredibly over-eager. Ah, well. Also, I realized that each period I do for that fancy little line break below this note counts as a word. I feel like a cheater.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Touko awoke with an aching back. She stretched and stared at the ceiling. Sitting upright, her hair draped around her face and shielded her from the light. She welcomed the familiarity of it all, savoring the small things that connected her to life outside the four grey walls.

"Good morning." She called expectantly, a quizzical look on her face as her eyes once again swept the room, searching for the source of the voice from the prior night. Her eyes rested upon a foreign object in the small room. Directly over the drain stood a chair, and resting upon it a small meal. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, as she came to a full realization of her hunger. She tentatively walked on light feet to the middle of the room, and extended her arm to grab a small yeast roll. Turning it around in her hand, she tore a small piece from the top and popped it into her mouth. Soon after, the whole meal had vanished.

_What am I supposed to do now? _

As she pondered this, a voice suddenly filled the room.

"Did you rest well?" It asked.

"No." She replied, sweeping strands of hair out of her face as she rolled her eyes. "A metal table isn't exactly where people are supposed to sleep. Unless they're, well, sleeping forever…" Her eyes flickered shut and a slight devious smile lifted the corners of her mouth, as she enjoyed her own sarcasm.

"It'd serve you well to be respectful." The voice echoed. The petite brunette crossed her arms and her face set into a familiar pout.

"Who said I wasn't being respectful?"

"Me."

"Well, fuck you." She muttered under her breath. "How much longer am I in this holding pen?"

"Tonight is your last night."

The words of bounced around the room. Confusion twisted her face.

"I thought you said at the end of my third night..?"

"You slept an entire day when you were first brought here."

_Brilliant. _Touko sat on the floor and started doing intricate stretches. The twisting relaxed her muscles and made her feel warm. Soon after she resorted to push-ups, crunches- anything she could remember from the trainers class she took in Nimbasa.

_Might as well tire myself out. And prepare best I can for tomorrow. _

Hours passed, and sweat glistened on her skin. She shakily stood up and crossed the room to the metal cot, welcoming its cold touch. Flashes of the dream she had the night before occupied her mind. Puzzlement encompassed her expression as she tried to fit the pieces together. With a frustrated sigh she turned on her side and stared at the wall. Boredom and physical exhaustion hit her like a wave, her eyes drowsily closing shut, relenting her to the abyss of the dream world.

_A little brunette girl pushed through the brush of a dense forest, her three friends trailing behind. As she paused and looked around her surroundings, the boy with blue-black hair let out a skeptical snort. She shot a glare in his direction and pushed on. With a small exclamation, she suddenly quickened her pace, and when her friends caught up they saw her standing in the middle of a clearing, a triumphant smile dressing her face._

_ "This is it!" She said. The three other children looked around at the rather anti-climatic area._

_ "That's great, Touko, but what exactly IS this place again?" the boy called Touya asked. _

_ "This is where the forest boy lives." She said, staring him down. The brown-haired boy looked down uncomfortably to avoid her gaze. _

_ "There's nothing here, Touko." Cheren said matter of factly. The little brunette girl's gaze shifted to the boy with glasses. _

_ "You've probably scared him away, Cheren." She replied, sticking out her tongue for emphasis._

_ "Touko…" the little blonde girl whined, "It's getting dark. We need to go home, our parents will be worried." Touko stomped her foot in frustration._

_ "I swear he's here! And I'm not leaving until I see him again."She articulated with an air of finality. She turned her back to them and promptly sat on the ground. The three children shared a look and started leaning back towards the path._

_ "We're going to go now, Touko." Touya said softly. He pushed aside the brush as Cheren haughtily pranced away, Belle shuffling behind him. With a final glance towards the little brunette girl, Touya released a sigh and followed, the brush covering his path when he released it. Touko sighed disappointedly. _

_ "My plans never go right…" She mused, etching a circle in the dirt that she sat. A rustling seized her attention, and an arrogant smile spread across her face._

_ "I knew you'd all be back, my adventure was just too good to-" _

_ A boy with green hair came out of the bushes and stood in front of her._

_ "Oh." Her eyes met the boy's. He stared at her quizzically, before parting his lips._

_ "You're sitting in the dirt." _

_ The girl stared at him._

_ "Yeah… I am…" Her words were slow, and carried a questioning air._

_ "You will get your clothes messy from doing that." The boy's voice was quiet but smooth._

_ "And who are you to talk to me about cleanliness?" Touko said huffily, staring at the boy's torn and dirt-streaked shirt. The boy's face twisted in confusion, as he tried to make sense of why she was offended. Self conscious, the little brunette girl stood up and maintained eye contact with the boy unabashedly. _

_ "You're odd, N." The words came out more softly than she expected. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. The boy smiled dazzlingly. _

_ "I suppose I am." _

A loud crash startled the female trainer awake. She immediately sat up and absorbed her surroundings. The mirror was gone, and in its place stood a door. Touko jumped upon her feet and dashed over to it, her hand grasping the cool, brass knob. Her heart pounded as it opened up. Team Plasma grunts stood in front of her, and before she could react her hands were bound and her eyes blindfolded.

"What the HELL are you doing?" She shouted, as rough pushes forced her forward.

"It's been three nights. We're transporting you to the tower."

A tingly sensation spread throughout the brunette's body, and before she could protest, her body went lack in the grunts' hands, unconscious. They silently collected her and led her away, leaving the light bulb in the small room swaying to and fro.


	4. Chapter 4

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Four

A/N: Finally, a chapter in which another human being is introduced. Describing settings is great and all, but the boredom is muddling my thoughts. Which means it's probably muddling your thoughts. Eek. Don't hate me. The silly author wanted to set up the story carefully. Also, I promise not to have EVERY chapter ending with Touko passing out, as the current pattern suggests.

Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I'll never take waking up in a known location for granted again._

The slight breeze and mechanical whir from a fan tempted her to return to her dreams, but a quick shake of her head sharpened her senses. Slowly opening her eyes, Touko drank in her surroundings. The room was glided and ornate, the wallpaper glinted with gold and the carpet was creamy and lush. The bed in which she rested was huge, with heavy, rich velvet curtains and intricately carved wooden posts. The bedding was soft and warm, a drastic difference from the harsh, cold metal of her previous cot. A simple cherry wardrobe sat in the corner, and a door with a glittering brass knob led to what she assumed was a bathroom. Another door stood across the room. Baroque style paintings hung in heavy golden frames, the figures they depicted almost seemed to move and twist; their eyes boring into her soul. She shivered. The petite brunette proceeded to jump out of the bed and onto her feet, her toes molding into the soft carpet. She glided over to the door opposite from her and tested the knob. A small click was heard, and the door swung open.

A gleeful grin spread across the trainer's face, and she was quick to run through the doorway. She stepped into a colossal hallway, four doors evenly spaced on each side. Touko scanned her surroundings, her eyes coming to rest on a certain door at the end of the cavernous hall. She walked silently to it, relieved to find it unlocked as well. She stepped into a cylindrical space, with a spiral staircase wrapping around the sides as far as the eye could see. Determined, the trainer sprinted down flight after flight of stairs, each door running together in a white blur at the edge of her vision. After what seemed like an eternity, she stood upon the bottom floor, forehead glistening with perspiration. Her azure eyes gazed upon a huge wooden double door. She approached it slowly, and extended her hands to grasp the knobs, tentatively turning them. She pushed her wait against them, and to her dismay they revealed themselves to be locked. Touko slumped to the floor, crestfallen. The hope that was slowly blossoming in her chest was dashed upon the cold stones on which she sat. Utterly frustrated, she screamed, the noise bouncing around the enclosed space and echoing long after it was uttered. The sound of footsteps startled her, and she scurried behind the staircase, pressing herself to the wall. Her heart's palpitations thundered in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut in a form of silent prayer.

A masculine figure stopped at the bottom of the steps, staring wistfully at the large door. An eerie feeling that he was not alone caused him to cross his arms defensively. He stepped onto the floor cautiously, and peered around the staircase. His gaze rested upon the form of the shaking brunette trainer, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to form a small oval in surprise. He stared at her face searchingly, and her eyes slowly opened. Her expression was one of shock, but quickly transformed into fury, a ruddy color rising in her cheeks. He took a staggered step backwards, unable to stand the heat of her gaze.

"N." She hissed menacingly. She stood up and clenched her fists. The pair of blue eyes bored into the grey ones, and the male trainer took another step back. He had often seen that look- on his father- and pain always followed.

"Tell me where I am. NOW." She furiously insisted. The taller male said nothing, and suddenly turned on his heels, sprinting back up the stairs. He was already up a few flights when the brunette's surprise wore off and she began to follow him, skipping steps in-between each stride. Her labored breathing made her lungs ache, her legs began to feel like lead, but she pushed on nevertheless, refusing to lose sight of the male with the tea-green hair. He flung open a door and sharply turned through the opening. Touko followed closely behind, her muscles burning. The hallway looked identical to the one she was in earlier, except for N standing at the opposite end. She quickly closed the door behind her and a wheezing cough racked her body. The petite brunette's harsh gaze focused on the male trainer.

"What the hell was that?" She shouted.

"I was tiring you out." He replied simply. His answer caught her off-guard, causing her to blink a few times before she could respond.

"Tire me out?"

"Yes. So you wouldn't hit me." She was at a lack of words, glancing down at her clenched fists. She slowly relaxed her hands.

"N, where am I?" She asked calmly, the strain evident on her face. His grey eyes poured into hers invitingly. A shiver of déjà vu went down her spine, the surprise evident on her face. N looked at her curiously.

"Liberty Tower." He looked around the hallway before continuing. "Team Plasma was in need of a base closer to the 'hub of things,' as father put it." He shrugged. "Perhaps it will be less lonely when everyone is here." His voice trailed off at the end, and he looked at his feet uncomfortably. Touko quickly dropped her nice act, opting rather to study his sloping figure with a grimace.

"How do I get out of here?" She hissed. He looked up at her, alarmed.

"Y-You can't go. Father would be furious." His voice stumbled and he avoided her eyes.

"Do you even hear yourself? You don't deserve Reshiram. You're not a hero. A hero wouldn't kidnap his opponent. A hero wouldn't separate people from the creatures they love; a hero would have a goddamned spine against his insane father! YOU'RE NOT A HERO N. YOU'RE A CHILD." The frustrations dealing with her green-haired opponent that she had carried throughout her journey bubbled from her mouth. She glared at him darkly, but his face made her hatred falter. It was twisted in pain, his eyes tightly shut in denial, his arms shaking.

_You hurt somebody. _

These words echoed in her mind. She ran out of the hall, swinging the door loudly and causing it to thud dully as it hit the wall. She flew up the stairs until she couldn't run anymore. When her body gave up, her mind followed. Hot tears ran down the brunette's face as she raked her nails over her skin, wishing desperately she could tear herself to pieces and disappear. The thought she had tried to keep at the back of her mind the past couple of days pushed itself to the front. It filled her mind and berated her as she tore at her hair, attempting to compel it to end.

_I hate myself. I hate what this world has turned me into. I'm angry, I'm cruel. The little girl who was filled with compassion and kindness and lived in Nuvema with her best friends died a long time ago. A bitter bitch took her place. _

Her body convulsed as emotions flooded her veins. She had heard of the hardships of the world that snatched away innocence in the dead of night, but she had never believed it until she saw herself changing. As more responsibility was placed upon her shoulders, the more her old self died. Atlas had given her the burden of the world and it was crushing her.

_You took your first steps on a mission to protect, yet you walk on now, bringing with you pain instead. That's not your place. The world is filled with enough barbs. _

Images flashed through her mind. Harsh words from the ghosts of arguments pounded in her ears. The emotional instability of the past few days intensified her breakdown, leaving her curled in the fetal position.

_You failed Zekrom not because you lost, but because you became corrupted. You failed your friends because you lost yourself. You failed the world because you hated. _

This epiphany stopped her convulsing. An eerie silence filled its place, suffocating her.

_You need to change, Touko._

She stood shakily, her knees threatening to give way. The wall supported her as she looked determinedly down the coil of stairs.

_You take these first steps on a mission to protect. _

Slowly, she descended down the tower. Will kept her moving, determination driving each foot in front of the other. She stepped through the doorway she had left open and her gaze fell on the taller male she had left there. He had remained in the same spot, his eyes still shut to keep the words away, his fists still clenched to defend himself against them. She continued along the hall until she stopped in front of him. She rested her hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at her unwaveringly. Her voice was soft and sad.

"I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Five

A/N: Hey. You guys make me happy. The attention this story has received, although it may not be as great as others, puts a huge smile on my face. I hope I can make the time worth your while.

I will warn/alert you; this story has been sort of taking a darker turn. I promise there will be happy, lighthearted parts eventually, but you sort of have to hit a low point before you start climbing to a high point. Unfortunately, not everything in life is happy, and I kind of feel obligated to explore that. I apologize if that's not to your liking.

I don't own Pokémon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A little brunette girl ran through the woods. Twigs and thorns whipped her face, but she never paused, continuing into the depths of the forest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed forward, her delicate hand rising from time to time to furiously wipe them away. With a final, labored breath she made her way into a small clearing. The little girl dissolved, silent sobs racking her body as her face pressed against the cold ground. A light rustling was heard, causing the girl to quiet, nothing escaping her mouth except the occasional small hiccup. _

_ "Are you listening for the Earth's heartbeat?" A boy with tea-green hair emerged from the trees, carrying this question upon his lips._

_ "I was also sad when I didn't hear it," he said softly, settling on the patch of ground in front of the distressed girl. She sat upright, tears still clinging to her eyelashes as she met his gaze._

_ "No, I wasn't," she replied quietly, "That'd be silly." _

_The boy shrugged, his grey eyes pooling into hers. _

_ "Then why were you crying? Is the grass sad?" he inquired, his head titled slightly to the side curiously. _

_ "No," she sniffed, "The grass isn't sad. My mom is sad." _

_The boy looked down at the ground, etching a circle in the dirt with his fingertip._

_ "Is your mom sad because she can't hear the Earth's heartbeat?" he asked, adding arms and legs to the circle. The girl stared at the boy, her blue eyes intensified by the tears held within them. _

_ "No. My mom is sad because my dad hit her." _

_ The boy looked up from his drawing. He pulled back his hand and hugged himself tightly. _

_ "Oh."_

_ The little girl stared at the ground with a blank face. A breeze swept through the woods and rustled her hair. The boy parted his lips and spoke._

_ "What are you going to do?"_

_ The girl's hiccups faded away as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_ "I-I won't hurt anyone. Ever. No one should feel that way," she said strongly, roughly dusting the dirt off her shirt. She looked the boy in the eyes, daring him to disagree._

_ "Yes," he replied simply. _

_ The two children sat together silently as the wind played with the leaves. _

Touko's words hung in the air. She removed her hand quickly and placed it at her side, glancing away. N stared at her, his face blank. The seconds of silence dragged on, the tension thick enough to cut. Finally, the female trainer turned and walked down the hallway, mumbling about finding a way out. She stopped before the doorway for a few seconds, and upon deciding to go through, she crossed the threshold, closing the door behind her with a resounding thud.

Touko slowly ascended the spiral staircase, running her hand along the rough stone of the tower wall as she climbed. Her eyes spoke nothing of her jumbled mind, and her feet dredged onwards rhythmically. Eventually the echoing footsteps stopped, as she reached the top of the building. A simple wooden hatch was above her, and placing her hands on the supple oak, she attempted to open it. She released a disheartened sigh—the hatch had not budged. Touko ran a hand through her disheveled hair, staring down the spiraling abyss that was Liberty Tower. Resigning herself, she took a sharp intake of breath and proceeded down the stairs. Each door she came to she opened, each hallway they revealed she walked, each room the hallway held she searched. Her work was tiring; each beautiful room she trifled through began to run together, an infinite stream of observations flowing through her head. The longer she searched, the more panic surged in her mind, her subconscious whispering daunting questions she could not answer. The trainer shook her head, attempting to shove these worries to the darkest corner of her brain, but instead they filled all spaces of thought, insisting she acknowledge them.

_When will Team Plasma arrive? What should become of you then? What will you DO, Touko?_

So she continued looking through rooms, hoping to find her answers behind their glittering doors. But each held nothing but gilded beauty and disappointment. She extended her hand and grasped another brass doorknob, opened another door. But this time, the room was different. This time, the room held answers.

Touko walked cautiously inside, her sweeping gaze absorbing the details of the room. A bed like all the others she had seen occupied the center of the space. Surrounding the bed was a tree, its twisting arms and branches pushing against the ceiling and consuming much of the space. It seemed to cradle the bed, infusing the area with an air of fairytale enchantment. She crossed the room and placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, reveling in how the rough bark felt against her skin. Countless times while on her journey the female trainer slept on the grass near trees such of this. Its scent was comforting, and reminded her of the freedom found in resting beneath the stars. Despite all reason, the brunette smiled, closing her eyes and immersing herself in the sweet memories.

"You're less intimidating when you smile. I recommend you do it more often."

Heart pounding, Touko turned around, her eyes frantic. N leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and head turned slightly to look at her. His legs were long and bent slightly, his torso lean and taut, his eyes cool and observant. The littlest of movements were noted by his unwavering gaze. The female trainer remained tense.

"It's rude to sneak up on people," she uttered begrudgingly. Amusement flickered in the male's eyes and he walked into the room, causing the other trainer to take several steps backwards in a near-synchronized motion.

"It's also rude to go through another person's room. Or rooms. You've been keeping yourself busy," he replied matter-of-factly, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Answers," Touko replied, eying the doorway. Noticing, N stepped directly in her path, dashing her hopes for a quick escape.

"To which question do these answers belong?" he inquired, slipping his hands in the pockets of his khaki pants.

"The one I asked you earlier," the brunette replied absentmindedly, running through possibilities that would remove her from her current situation. The male pondered her response, tilting his head lightly upwards and wearing an inquisitive expression. Silence filled the room for a few moments until N walked over to the entangled bed and reclined upon it. Touko stared at him warily, his lips parting to speak.

"You won't find those answers here. I only have one answer, and it belongs to a different question." He shut his eyes as the brunette inched towards the door.

"What answer do you have?" she asked, making her way silently towards the exit. N opened a single grey eye and peered at the female trainer through it.

"Team Plasma will be arriving in a few minutes. Father would be furious if he were to find you running around." He closed his eye and exhaled loudly, relaxing his muscles.

"SHIT."

Touko dashed frantically out of the room. The male with the tea-green hair smiled softly as her footsteps grew fainter.


	6. Chapter 6

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Six

A/N: Let's see if I can get over this writer's block. Keep viewin' and reviewin,' friends.

Also, I promise Liberty Tower isn't composed entirely of bedrooms. But I mean, there are a lot of grunts that need sleep, so… yeah.

I don't own Pokémon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

N continued smiling long after Touko's hurried footsteps stopped ringing in his ears. He swung his legs off the entangled bed and stood up; crossing the obstructed area to the exact spot she had been when he first entered the room. Mirroring her movements, he placed a slender hand on the trunk of the massive tree, fitting his fingers in the grooves of the bark. He closed his eyes, inhaling the earthy scent. His smile deepened and he stared up at the leaves that brushed the ceiling.

_The tree made her happy_.

He knew it would. For he was her forest boy, and some habits never die.

Heart pounding and labored breathing, Touko ran down the spiral staircase. Her feet cried out in pain every time they thudded against the hard stone, but she barely noticed, her mind consumed with wild thoughts. She cursed herself for not keeping track of the room she awoke in as her eyes darted nervously towards the lower levels of the tower. Flinging doors open, the brunette rushed down hallway after hallway with the desperate hope one would hold her gilded prison. Her panic manifested itself more evidently as she neared the lowest level. Silent prayers rang in her head as every door she looked through held nothing but disappointment. A sudden loud noise caused the female trainer to freeze. Terrified, her gaze locked upon the lower level as the creaking that could only be explained by the massive wooden doors opening echoed throughout the entire tower. Pressed up against the cold stone wall, Touko sprinted back up the stairs, the sounds of many footsteps urging her onwards. With a gasping breath she flung herself into a hallway, running into a random room and crawling under the bed. Her lungs screaming for air, the petite brunette attempted to quiet her breathing, listening intently for the slightest sounds. A booming sardonic voice filled the tower.

"Scour each room for the female snake. THOROUGHLY," the speaker emphasized before continuing, "If you happen upon the boy, send him to my office. That is all." Ghetsis' voice was muffled by the sound of methodical footsteps following his orders. Touko paled, her body quivering with fear and her clammy hands grasping the boards that supported the bed in case she had to pull herself up off the floor to escape a searching gaze. She shut her eyes tightly, listening for the inevitable entrance of a Plasma grunt. Paranoia heightened her senses to the point of overload, her head pounding in protest. She gritted her teeth, willing her heartbeat to be silent. The sound of the door creaking numbed her mind with fear. She tensed her muscles, clinging to the bottom of the bed, no more than a few inches between her and the creamy carpet. The male grunt shuffled to various areas in the room: opening the wardrobe, inspecting the closet, stripping down the bathroom. Lastly, he paused beside the bed. Terror coursed through Touko's veins as she silently pleaded for some sort of supernatural or divine protection. Suddenly a hand grasped her ankle, causing her to scream as the grunt pulled her from under the bed roughly. He grimaced as she struggled and flailed in an attempt to strike and incapacitate her captor. He sent a kick swiftly to her head, causing her to yelp in pain.

"STOP. LEAVE ME ALONE. LET GO!" she shouted in between attempts to bite the heavy-set male.

"Can someone come help me?" He called, struggling to hold down the female trainer. Two other grunts rushed to his aid, one a woman with fiery orange hair and the other a man with dusty locks. In a combined effort they restrained Touko's hands and feet, looping coarse rope securely around them. Undeterred, the brunette continued to struggle, shying away from the touch of her captors.

"Bitch causes more trouble than she's worth," the original grunt grumbled, nursing one of his various bite wounds. The female grunt nodded her head and replied.

"Why is she still alive?"

"Dunno. Maybe Ghetsis will get some sort of ransom for her," the dusty-haired grunt answered, eying the wriggling trainer.

The three grunts hoisted the girl off the ground, careful to avoid her mouth. An endless stream of curses flowed from her mouth as they carried her from the hallway and slowly down the stairs. Fury emanated from her body as she silently crafted cruel and unusual punishments for the Plasma members that restrained her. Finally, the group reached the ground level, continuing awkwardly through a doorway before proceeding to toss Touko into a room. She landed with a thud, hissing at the pain. Blinking twice, she took in her surroundings. The room was spacious, dark hardwood flooring covering the stone base of the tower. A modern, uncomfortable looking couch was against one wall, and two chairs to match were seated in front of a desk. The desk was made out of the same wood as the flooring, and it appeared to almost be a growth of the ground itself. It was huge, with intricately carved pillars in each of the four corners, a smooth panel of wood connecting each one of the supports. The walls were colored a simple off-white, bare for the most part excepting a dark flat screen television that hung behind the desk. The only distinct color in the room was the regal desk chair, its lucrative blood-red fabric causing the teenage girl to shudder. However, it was the figure sitting in the throne-like chair that affected the brunette's countenance most. She glared darkly as he smirked at the sight her diminutive figure resting uncomfortably on the hard ground.

"Miss Touko, how grand of you to join us. Why don't you take a seat?" Ghetsis asked mockingly, gesturing towards one of the chairs before him. One of the grunts picked her up off the ground and positioned her awkwardly in the seat. Next to her sat N, his eyes casted purposely to the side, avoiding her gaze. Touko glowered as Ghetsis laughed lightly.

"My, what trouble you've caused. Aren't you a tad old to be playing hide and seek?" he inquired, his voice dripping with disdain. Touko growled.

"Let me go, Ghetsis."

"You're not in any position to be giving orders, missy," he replied, countering her glare with one of his own. Furious, Touko spat at the man. Initially his face was one of surprise, but it quickly faded into one of burning anger as he quickly stood up from his chair and crossed the distance between himself and the female trainer in one stride, administering a loud slap. Touko cried out in pain, her glare darkening even further, the crystal blue eyes clouded with hatred.

"I'll cut out your tongue for your disrespect, you beast," he hissed, his voice a near scream. N stood up, taking a step towards the brunette protectively.

"No, father. I am the king of Team Plasma. She won't be harmed."

The sage shifted his glare from the girl to his son.

"How dare you-" he started, the anger in his voice nearly tangible.

"No," N said firmly, "You may be my father, but I am your king. You will respect my wishes." Swallowing his pride, Ghetsis returned to his chair. N remained standing, continuing to speak.

"She will be housed in my wing. Anthea and Concordia will administer to her and several grunts will stand guard outside the door to the staircase. Install a surveillance camera in her room if you wish," sensing his father's protest he added, "These are my orders." Ghetsis quieted and stared menacingly at his son. Growling, he shifted his gaze to a surprised Touko, who was curiously fixated on the Plasma king.

"Count yourself lucky, girl," he spat before turning his back on the small audience. N gestured for the grunts to carry the female trainer out, her calculated gaze boring into the back of the young male with the tea-green hair. With a final glance towards his father, N followed the grunts quietly, running a hand through his hair.

_I am her forest _boy, he thought, _and some habits never die. _


	7. Chapter 7

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Seven

A/N: My motivation for this story surprises me. Seriously, I've even been carrying a notebook around. Thank you kindly for caring enough to read this!

If you have any ideas for the story, or want to tell me something you'd like to see in the future, feel free to message me, or even leave a review!

Also, I apologize for the few errors in the last chapter, and the inevitable few in this one. As I am churning out a chapter a day, I do miss several things when I revise, or sometimes I'm just too tired to edit at all. On the weekend I'll look through it all and fix what I can find, I promise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

An eerie silence accompanied the three Plasma grunts as they slowly ascended the twisting staircase. The unnatural quietness of the brunette they carried made them nervous; several times one of the members released their grasp upon the younger female, causing her body to strike the floor, praying she'd react. However, the trainer remained silent, her face blank, her eyes empty. So the grunt would simply pick her up again, continuing the uncomfortable procession to the higher levels of Liberty Tower. When they finally reached their sought after door, they rushed down the hallway, Touko swinging back and forth between them. The three adults flung open a door, quickly relinquishing their hold on the trainer and parting from the room before she even hit the ground. The three grunts scurried out of the hallway, mumbling respects as they passed their king.

Touko hadn't strayed from where she had been tossed, her limbs still bound by the coarse rope. She made no effort to free herself, she just stared blankly at the individual fibers of the soft carpet. The female didn't even stir when N entered the room, she didn't rouse as she felt his curious gaze upon her back. The male with the tea-green hair strode over to the trainer, sitting beside her curled up form, and began to work at the ropes that restrained her. The girl didn't utter a word in protest, the sounds of the two individual's breathing filling the empty spaces in the room.

"It's even harder to hear the Earth's heartbeat from up here," he said softly, his fingers pulling at the tight knots. Touko widened her eyes in surprise but stayed silent, fixing her gaze on the cherry wardrobe in the far corner of the room. N untangled the rope, making a small noise of triumph as the female trainer pulled her appendages close to her body, sitting upright and rubbing the sore, angry red marks left behind by the rough ties. The two teenagers sat together quietly for several moments before the male stood up, clearing his throat slightly.

"If you need anything, call for Anthea or Concordia and they will take care of you. You're free to wander this hallway, but security has been placed at the door leading to the staircase to ensure you don't escape." He ran a hand through his hair, watching the brunette, searching for signs of life. He sighed disappointedly.

"I'll be working in my office," he added as he walked out of the room, pausing to look back at Touko, wishing she'd respond. The female trainer said nothing, and with a dejected look he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Touko sat on the floor a few moments longer before rising and crossing the room to the door that led to the bathroom. She walked past the mirror, sending a quick glance its way, but the image it held in its gilded frame caused her to turn around sharply on her heels and stare at her reflection in shock. Her hand rose to her gaunt face, and she ran her fingers along her sickly pale skin.

_I-I look terrible…_

Her once lush chestnut hair hung limp and disheveled upon her shoulders. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, the deep purplish color starkly contrasting against the pasty white hue of her complexion. Her cheekbones stood out sharply, and her body was nearly skeletal. She stared at this haunting specter, tears streaming down her face.

_What have they done to me? _

The brunette furiously wiped away her tears, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. She stomped back into the main room, flinging open drawers and cabinets, searching for clean articles of clothing. Upon finding everything empty, the brunette growled.

"ANTHEA. CONCORDIA," she shouted, nearly baring her teeth in fury. Two slender women entered the room, startling slightly at the expression worn by the female trainer.

"Food. Clothing. NOW," Touko said sharply, her words biting and the tone of her voice seething with anger.

"Yes, Miss Touko," they replied in near unison, backing out of the room quickly.

The brunette studied them intently as they left, and upon hearing the click of the door closing she headed back into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she rushed past the mirror, refusing to glance at her reflection, and turned the knob in the shower until it pointed to the engraved 'H.' She slid off the cotton pajamas she had been in for days, taking note of the various tears and streaks of dirt. She adjusted the temperature of the water before slipping into the steady stream of liquid. A delighted gasp escaped from her mouth as rivulets of warm water cascaded down her back, wiping away the grime she had accumulated in the past few days. She ran her hands through her hair as the sound of droplets hitting the glass of the shower comforted her and coaxed her into humming happily. She lathered her skin in the rich, silky body wash that reminded her of the smell of the ocean at Undella Bay, and she closed her eyes contentedly. Touko sniffed the shampoo curiously, pleased to discover it smelled lightly of vanilla, and she squirted a copious amount into the palm of her hand, massaging it into the scalp of her head. She remained in the shower even after she had finished all she had to do, enjoying the warm water that caused her muscles to relax.

She turned off the water sadly and tentatively walked into the cool air of the bathroom, sighing happily at the sensation of being clean and refreshed. The female trainer wrapped a soft towel around her, under her arms, and stepped lightly into the main room. She glanced around the space, her gaze resting upon a figure that caused her to exclaim loudly in surprise. N stood at the front of the room, carrying a tray of food that smelled delectable, and a duffle bag of what she assumed to be clothing. He looked at her inquisitively, his eyes drinking in her shocked expression that was tinged with anger.

"What. The. HELL. GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled, clutching the towel to her body, her face colored bright red. N looked slightly confused, as he set the items on a nearby table.

"I don't see why you're so upset. Would you like different food?" he asked, crossing his arms. Touko stared at him in disbelief.

"No, I wouldn't like diff- JUST GET OUT!" she shouted, crossing the room and shoving him roughly towards the door.

"Touko, I'm worried about your sudden mood shifts," he said calmly. The brunette growled, and with a final push he stumbled into the hallway.

"I never knew girls grew hair on their legs too," he added bemusedly, glancing at her legs after regaining his balance. Touko stared at him in shock, her face flushing a bright red. She screamed exasperatedly and slammed the door shut, sliding her back along it until she sat upon the ground, burying her face in her arms. After the blood migrated from her face, she threw open the duffle bag, muttering about a lack of privacy. She picked out a soft, cotton baseball tee with blue three quarter length sleeves, and black, short gym shorts. After changing in the bathroom, she eagerly crossed the room in only a few strides to where the food rested. She gazed ravenously as the soft bread, the juicy, seasoned meat, the fresh salad, the crisp apple slices, and the tall glass of milk. She shoved each delicious morsel into her mouth as unladylike as possible, and with a contented sigh and full stomach she walked towards the bed in a haze.

Snuggling between the covers, exhaustion swept over her and she struggled to keep her eyes open. However, the small brunette soon relented to the gentle embrace of sleep, her soft snores hinting towards the sweet dreams that encompassed her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey there. Sorry for the late update, but I was really tired from all my schoolwork and writing and thusly this was pushed to the side as I recovered by means of a fabulously long nap. No worries though, I did scribble down some of this chapter in a notebook, so I assure you, I was thinking about it during my one day break.

Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's sort of one of those awkward fillers. Thankfully, plot is picking up some! Excitement!

On a separate note, this story has officially reached 1,000 views! I'm completely blown away by the fact something I wrote has been read over one thousand times in twenty-two different countries. Isn't that splendid? I think it is. Thank you for all the support!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sunlight streamed through the vaulted window, shedding light on the tiny particles that danced through the air. Touko's eyes fluttered open at the touch of the brightness, and she extended her limbs like a Liepard, yawning happily as her muscles stretched and twisted. Her figure seemed diminutive in the colossal bed, the downy comforter and pillows engulfing her entire form. The brunette rolled over to the edge and slid off, the strands of the creamy carpet delving between her toes and cushioning her feet. She glanced around the room before crossing the distance to the bathroom door in several strides, enveloping the cool brass knob in her grasp and entering the space. The female trainer splashed water on her face, staring into the mirror for a few moments before she began to trifle through the cabinets, looking for something to tie her hair up with. Uttering a small exclamation, she grabbed a black elastic and gathered her heavy locks at the top of her head into a cascading ponytail. Pushing her way back into the main room, she opened the cherry-wood drawers with an inquisitive gaze, nodding slightly in approval as she pulled out a pair of dark, tight jeans. She traipsed back into the bathroom and emerged fully clothed, feeling normal. Yet, as she stared at the room, realizing the extent of her situation, the smile the familiar routine had coaxed upon her face slowly faded. Sighing, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

_ I need to get out of here. I need to make things right again._

A slight grimace crossed her face as she took in the full breadth of her task. After a few moments, Touko strode decisively to the door leading to the hallway, opening it softly and stepping out from the frame. She gazed searchingly along the walls and ceiling, searching for a vent or some fault in security. Unsuccessful, she walked back into her room, falling onto her hands and knees in order to thoroughly sweep over the space, looking for a means to escape. The brunette froze, N's words from the prior day echoing in her mind,

_"Install a surveillance camera in her room if you wish."_

She recovered quickly, plastering a fake expression of delight upon her face as she pretended to come across a miniscule object she was searching for. With another suspicious glanced about the room, the female trainer scurried back into the hallway. She gazed at the identical doors that lined the hallway, sighing as she remembered her prior search of the tower, and the fruitless results it had yielded. Recognizing her lack in options, Touko resigned herself.

_It's time to make friend. _

The brunette found herself in front of the mirror, a puzzled expression etched in her features. She had never purposefully befriended somebody, it had always just… happened. Belle had always been the bubbly, amicable one, and prior to this moment, the female trainer had never been aware of her dismal ineptitude when it came to socializing. Thoughts of seduction flitted through her mind, causing her cheeks to flush bright red, and a small scream of frustration to pass her lips. She readjusted her hair and ran her eyes over her body once again. She was of average, if not shorter, stature, with a toned, slight body and slight curves. Her eyes were her favorite, their striking blue color always pleasing her. Her voluminous chestnut hair had always fit her, its wild waves often mirroring her own personality. Her complexion was a creamy white, and her style was very casual, but she always seemed to pull it off with an air of simplistic attraction. Deeming herself suitable, she strode determinedly into the hallway, and after a few moments she halted dumbfounded, realizing she had never quite figured out whom she would befriend. As she stood there ponderously, a door further down the hall swung open, and a male with tea-green hair walked out, a surprised expression crossing his face as his eyes met those of the brunette.

"Hello," he said meekly, a soft yet brilliant smiling resting upon his lips. The brunette hesitated for a few moments before replying quietly.

"Hello."

N's smile grew more radiant at her response. Touko avoided his gaze, opting to stare at her own feet nervously.

"I was just going to grab some lunch, if you'd like to join me," N stated, his grin threatening to split his face. Touko's hand went to her stomach, a soft grumbling assuring that she had missed breakfast.

"I would," she replied, the male's smile coaxing a small one upon her own face. With a sweeping gesture, he ushered her down the hall, opening one of the doors, which revealed a dining room. He pulled out a chair for the female trainer, which she shyly accepted, and he sat down opposite her, positively giddy.

"Anthea! Concordia!" He called, never taking his eyes off the girl sitting in front of him. The two Plasma goddesses glided into the room, shock evident on their face as soon as they saw the timid brunette.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Would mind preparing lunch for us?" The tea-green haired teenager inquired.

"Not at all, we will return in several minutes," the goddesses responded haltingly, their eyes still glued to the female trainer shifting nervously in her chair. The beautiful caretakers left as gracefully as they had come, leaving an awkward silence in their wake.

"Are you alright, Touko?" The male inquired quietly, hoping he wouldn't scare her away.

"I-I suppose so," she stammered in response as she fidgeted anxiously. Touko slowly raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the male trainer as he replied.

"You remind me of the Pokémon my father would bring to me when I was younger," he replied tentatively, his eyes warm. Touko stared at him for a short while before glancing away.

"In a way, I am like them," she added firmly, her voice sad. N's eyes darkened slightly, a small frown taking the place of his smile. Yet in a few moments the smile returned, even more dazzlingly, causing the smaller brunette to catch her breath.

"They became my greatest friends, and if you are similar, so shall you."

The female trainer looked upwards in surprise, and upon viewing the kindness in the face of the male across the table she smiled slightly, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat.

The two teens remained quiet, pondering the friendship yet to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Nine

A/N: You guys have no idea how severely I am battling procrastination in an attempt to write this. Doesn't help that I feel these past couple of chapters haven't been, well, good. Eh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Silence permeated the room as the two teenagers sat across the table awkwardly, silver platters of exotic delicacies filling the space between them. Touko picked at her plate anxiously, wincing when her fork slipped between her fingers and clattered against the ground. N looked up from his food, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, before continuing to delicately chew the greens that consumed the plate before him. The brunette wasn't surprised to find the green-haired male to be a vegetarian, but it hadn't stopped her from being disappointed when she realized the meal she was partaking in would be entirely composed of greens she swore grew on her front lawn back home. She continued to shift the leaves around her dish, until the voice of trainer opposite her grabbed her attention.

"I don't understand. You were very talkative the times our paths crossed along our journeys. Why do you persist to be nearly mute now?"

The girl stared at him in disbelief for a few moments before muttering a reply, her entire efforts absorbed by an attempt to keep scorn out of her voice.

"You kidnapped and are currently imprisoning me."

N directed his eyes sheepishly to the side, coughing slightly. The female trainer's gaze bore into his chest, causing him to shift his weight uncomfortably. Frustration bubbled in her throat, flowing from her parted lips before she was even aware she had started to speak.

"When exactly are you planning to let me leave?" she asked, a searing anger rising in her voice. The male with the tea-green hair avoided her stare, her question left lingering in the air. The brunette stood up forcefully, striking the table with her hands.

"Answer me, N!" she demanded, her sudden invocation of his name causing his grey eyes to jerk upwards and meet her flashing blue ones. His voice dripped with guilt as he replied waveringly.

"I don't know."

Touko growled, sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms angrily as she glared across the room. The male's countenance softened, brushing a few strands of hair from his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, his eyes warm and apologetic. "This isn't right. Your morals triumphed. You should be out there," he gestured towards the window, causing the brunette to shift her yearning gaze to the outside world. She stood and strode over the vaulted glass casement, placing a hand longingly on the cool surface.

"N, where are my Pokémon?"

A heavy silence hung in the room causing the female trainer to repeat her inquiry frantically.

"N, where are my Pokémon?!"

Her question was left answerless, causing her to dissolve to the ground, pain twisting her features. The image of the tea-green haired male rushing to her side flickered in her vision before everything went black.

_Sun streamed through the window, shedding light upon a pink room with faded posters of Pokémon and famous trainers plastered on the walls. Clothes lay haphazardly on the floor, and the small bed in the corner was half cluttered with various odds and ends. A girl occupied the other half, the covers rising slightly in synchronization with her soft breaths. She shifted in her sleep, causing several items to fall of the bed and thud against the ground. The girl awoke with a start, glancing around the room in a panic. Noticing the objects on the ground she smiled lightly and tossed the blankets to the side, yawning as she stood up. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair, and headed towards the door, skipping to the side to avoid obstacles in her path. The girl pushed the door open and walked into the hallway, grasping the railway with her small hand as she haltingly proceeded down the stairs._

_"Morning, Touko!" several voices chorused from the kitchen. Scents of breakfast greeted her as she made her way into the room, her eyes resting upon the faces of her three friends. _

_"What's the special occasion?" she inquired, pulling up a chair and settling noisily into it. _

_"Don't act as if you don't know," a boy with blue-black hair scoffed, punctuating his statement by shoving a bite of pancake in his mouth. Touko stuck her tongue out at him before turning her gaze to the blonde girl who was busily licking syrup off her fingertips. _

_"Aren't you excited? A beach vacation… how wonderful," the blonde said dreamily, reaching for her glass of juice. _

_"I wonder what Pokémon we'll see along the way," the boy with shaggy brown hair pondered, leaning back in his chair. Touko smiled contentedly, her eyes resting warmly on the faces of her friends. A look of realization crossed her face and she stood with a start._

_"Mom?" she called, surveying the kitchen. An older woman with a round, friendly face stuck her head through the doorway. _

_"Yes, Touko?"_

_"Can I invite the forest boy to come with us?" _

_The older woman frowned slightly, as the boy with blue-black hair articulated her thoughts._

"_Aren't you too old for an imaginary friend, Touko?" he inquired scathingly. The little brunette girl glared at him darkly. _

" _He's NOT imaginary, Cheren. He just doesn't like you guys."_

"_Then why would he want to come with us on vacation?" Touya asked innocently. The girl pondered this momentarily before replying._

"_Because he's lonely." She turned to face her mother, pleading silently with her eyes. The older woman sighed, brushing back her hair. _

"_I suppose so, Touko." _

_The little brunette girl grinned widely before rushing out the front door barefooted, to the protests of her mother. She ran through the town, earning stares from onlookers, and made her way along a familiar winding path through the forest. She came to a clearing, and as she danced with excitement she parted her lips._

"_Forest boy!" she called, turning about expectedly. Only silence replied, causing a puzzled expression to cross the girl's face. She stared into the brush, trying to find the littlest detail out of place. _

"_N!" she shouted again, hoping the preferred moniker would coax him into the open. Once again, there was silence, and the girl began to worry. The little brunette girl searched the surrounding area frantically. Her efforts yielded in the discovery of footprints, far too large to be those of the small boy's. Fearing the worst, she sat in the middle of the clearing and cried, her soft sobs mingling with the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind. _

Touko awoke to the sight of large grey eyes just a few inches above her own. She screamed piercingly and pushed the being away from her, backing against the headboard of the bed. Upon recognizing the figure, her deep blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"What the HELL!" she shouted, her face tinged slightly with red. After regaining his balance, N blinked at her owlishly.

"What?" he asked innocently, brushing off his shirt. The brunette glared at him darkly, crossing her arms. After a few moments of staring daggers at his confused and unaware expression, the female trainer sighed and glanced around the room. Realization flitted across her face as she realized the bed upon which she reclined was entangled in the roots of a massive tree.

"Why am I in here?" she asked, her eyes following the intricate, twisting patterns of the branches closest to her. The male shrugged before replying.

"My room was closest."

Feeling suddenly intrusive, the brunette jumped off the bed to the protests of the tea-green haired teenager besides her. Navigating carefully across the room, the female trainer stood at the door, staring back at the Plasma king. The memory of prior events flashed through her mind, causing her to grimace. She slid against the wall until she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to herself tightly. She had known there was no way to avoid this truth, but it didn't soften the pain that gripped her heart.

"N, where are my Pokémon?" she asked again softly, praying that her fears would be disproved. The other teenager looked at her worriedly, sighing quietly before replying.

"Gone. Released. By the orders of the sages," he stated, the slightest hint of bitterness echoing in his voice. Yet Touko did not notice, and against her will, hot tears slid down her face, their saltiness stinging her pores. N crossed the room to where she sat, and upon a few moments deliberation he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Refusing his pity, the brunette shook it off as she stood up and flung open the door. Without a word she walked shakily down the hallway, opening the door to her quarters when she came to it and slamming it behind her. A single strangled cry of loss and anguish echoed throughout the wing, causing the male teenager to wince. The sound mirrored those of his abused friends, and a similar dysphoria spread in his chest. N treaded quietly down the hallway, stopping in front of Touko's room, and pressing his hand against the supple wood.

Silence hung in the air as the two individuals nursed their wounds resulting from the hopes the other had dashed against the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Ten

A/N: Aw man, guys. I'm pumped for this chapter. The weather is beautiful, I got to be all outdoorsy for the first time in months, and I have great music in the background. I'm so pumped up on emotion. Yeah! I'm the author and you have to pretend to care about this junk.

So, concerning actually relevant news, we're on chapter ten! It's slightly less climatic considering I accidentally labeled the last one chapter ten as well, but hey. Double digits be double digits. Thanks for the continued support, friends! Now why don't you just go and leave me one of those lovely reviews I love so much… hehe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After a few moments of deliberation, N grasped the cool brass doorknob and quietly entered the room. Touko had wedged herself in a corner of the room, her hair splayed across the rough-skinned knees she hugged to herself, drawing a drape between her and the outside world. If she shut her eyes tightly enough, the brunette could almost convince herself she was somewhere –anywhere- else. The carpet served as grass, the walls formed a loving embrace; if she thought long enough, _any_ element within the confining room could serve a purpose in her illusory escape. The tears of salt that bit at her face were all that tethered her to reality- they had no place in her tantalizing dream. They wouldn't cease in flowing from her eyes, as they tried to quench the searing fire that gripped her heart. Several times, the female trainer's hand flew to her chest. The solidness she felt there perplexed her, as all other senses screamed that only emptiness inhabited that place now.

_Be strong, Touko. _

The parting words of Cheren echoed in her mind, taunting her. The corners of her mouth lifted in a grim smile, the bitter irony of her situation seeping into every crevice of her mind. The sound of approaching footsteps registered in her thoughts, and against all reason she lifted her head and gazed at the intruder. N had plastered a soft smile on his face, but the shock was barely hidden in his slate eyes. Touko coughed once, and parted her lips.

"Do you know what a marionette is?" she asked, coaxing the male's startled expression from his eyes and onto his features. Without bothering to wait for a response, she continued.

"They're beautiful, those little painted dolls. Delicate strings loop around their limbs, and when tugged the marionettes _dance, _N_._ They parade across the stage, subject only to the whim of the strings." The brunette reveled in the way the words felt upon her tongue, her mouth softly shaping their syllables. Her cerulean gaze rested upon her wrists as she analyzed them. The male with the tea-green hair looked at her curiously as she raised her slender hands into his line of vision. Confusion surfaced on his face as he stared at the girl's wrists, and he rubbed his eyes in skepticism. The sunlight that streamed through the nearby window rested on these fragile joints, forming an illusion of ethereal cords that stretched into oblivion. His bewildered expression was further exacerbated by the rising of the female trainer, as she stood on shaky legs and met him eye to eye.

"Do you think they were ever free? Could they ever choose what direction to be jerked in?" she inquired sadly, causing the male to shiver as sympathy gripped his senses.

"Touko..." he protested, unsure if he still held the capacity for language. The girl sighed as she pushed past him and crossed the room to the window, the entire action utterly heartbreaking. She shook her head.

"I wish I wasn't the hero. Maybe then I, along with everything else, would be okay right now." She looked far into the distance, her silent wish to be there nearly tangible. She laughed hollowly as she turned to face the male.

"But I suppose I never had the choice."

A small sound of surprise fell from her lips, as the other teen crossed the room in large strides and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be alright, Touko."

_Everything in the forest was alive. Insects chirped, brooks babbled, the wind whistled. Leaves raced each other to a distant finish line, swirling gracefully in their descent. Sunlight shone through the canopy sporadically, causing the beams to dance to a beat known by none. Only a single being didn't stir, didn't add her own voice to the symphony of the nature around her. A little girl sat silently in a clearing, staring blankly at the dirt before her. The muted tones of her breathing were the only signs of life held by the slender figure. A rustling of bushes aroused no reaction from the child, causing the boy who emerged from the underbrush to wonder if she was some sort of specter. He walked to her side quietly, the hand he rested upon her shoulder causing the girl to startle and scurry to the edge of the clearing. She stared at the boy for a few seconds before realization crossed her face, and she stood cautiously. _

_ "Is it really you?" she asked, her blue eyes clouded with doubt and suspicion. The boy grinned before replying._

_ "Yes." _

_ The girl hesitated a few moments more before charging at the boy, tackling him into an embrace. The boy laughed lightly, and wrapped his arms around her warmly. _

_ "Where've you been, forest boy? I was worried," the brunette child admonished, her eyes wide. _

_ "I found a father and a house of my own," he said proudly. The little girl frowned. He hugged her more tightly. _

_ "It's going to be alright, Touko," he breathed into her hair._

_ Everything in the forest was alive. _


	11. Chapter 11

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Eek. Don't kill me. I've been working myself into the ground lately so I decided to dedicate a weekend to pure, blissful laziness. As a result, this update is late. I'm trying to stick to an every-other-day schedule, which, granted, you may not have figured out because I've been sporadic. Can't help the writer's block… Especially when it concerns a chapter that has to follow that last one. Man I liked that last one. Words are pretty. But, as compensation, I made this one particularly long and included a classical literature lesson! If anyone is confused by the reference, search for _Ovid's Metamorphoses Book V: The Rape of Proserpine_. You'll most likely end up with a brief summation of the tragedy. But it's a pretty popular myth, so hopefully that won't be necessary, you intellectual readers you.

So, I was wondering if I should switch the rating to T instead of M- any opinions?

Thanks for all of you that have been with this story since the beginning, and those that just joined us. You guys have viewed this story over 2,000 times! That's quite a beautiful thing. Brings a tear to my eye. Sniff.

Sheesh. Sorry for the excessive lengths and eclectic tendencies of my author's notes…. Heh.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The embrace was brief- the shorter brunette pulling herself from the arms of the tea-green haired male, trying to ignore the way her senses cried out in protest at the curt end to the friendly warmth. Her cheeks flushed as she draped an arm across her torso and avoided the curious gaze of the teenager opposite her. Terse silence hung in the air as the female trainer mustered the courage to speak.

"How… How could you say that?" the brunette sputtered, pointedly choosing not to address their brief hug. N sighed and ran a hand through his thick, wild hair.

"I'm not sure. Anthea and Concordia would always tell me that when I was upset. I thought it would help."

Touko stared at him with her jaw slack and her wide eyes brimming with disbelief.

"What?" the male admonished, his defensive tone attempting to cover the slight hurt her look had caused him. The girl shook her head sharply and turned from the boy, her exasperated exclamation reverberating in the enclosed space.

"Lying doesn't make anything better," she stated bluntly, heading towards the door. N grabbed her hand, causing her to jerk backwards and hiss in pain. He stared at her calmly as she glowered, trying to tug her hand from his grasp in vain.

"I didn't lie," he said plainly, "I don't lie." N released her hand, letting it fall to her side. Touko looked up at him slowly, her inquisitive and accusing gaze slightly obstructed by her thick eyelashes. When the male didn't falter in his stance, the brunette sighed.

"Well, do you intend to release me and help me recover my Pokémon? Otherwise, nothing is alright, and that was a lie," the female trainer insisted, standing up straight in order to appear taller. Amusement crossed the male's expression, which only resulted in stoking the brunette's anger. He strode to the door, his grey eyes gleaming as he turned to face her before exiting.

"I don't know, Touko. Such actions would require betraying Team Plasma and all I've known for many years. But perhaps you'll convince me. You've done the impossible before," he said softly, a small smile gracing his lips. The smaller teenager huffily stomped over to the door and slammed it as N walked away. His light laughter rang down the hallway, causing Touko to stuff her fingers in her ears and hum loudly in denial. With a final angry glare towards the exit, she jumped upon the bed, shoving her face in the multitude of pillows as her mind raced. With a sigh, she flipped around and stared up at the ceiling.

_Do the impossible. Well, fucking great. That clears it up quite a bit, thanks. _

The sarcasm that permeated her thoughts caused the brunette to frown and sit upright, her brow furrowed slightly as she considered her task. Befriending the Plasma king would be easy enough, yet she had a sneaking suspicion he held less power than his title suggested. The way he cowered in the presence of his father hinted towards a separate hierarchy, and she felt the stunt the male teen had pulled by dictating the means of her imprisonment had been a very rare occurrence. The female trainer flushed and unconsciously ran a hand through her soft chestnut hair as she thought of the tea-green haired boy's words of protection and sudden embrace. With a groan, she thrust herself back into the sea of fluffy pillows. Her teachers had been right- teenage years brought many changes. And although she had appreciated the disappearance of the remains of her baby fat and pleasing figure she had developed, the sudden added dimension to the relationships she had with her guy best friends was most unfavorable. Intelligent Cheren suddenly began to commit the most foolish of mistakes in her presence, a stammering excuse always following her questioning gaze. Touya would brag and exhibit his strengths ostentatiously, sending a sideways glance towards the exasperated female trainer. After several attempts, Touko had given up on trying to vent to Belle, as her frustrated words were met with silent brooding stares which instituted an awkward silence at sleepovers. Yet the brunette would take all of that a thousand times over if it meant she was able to be with her friends again. Grimacing at the dropping sensation she felt in her stomach at the mere thought of the loss, she thrust herself off the bed and strode over to the opposite end of the room, seeking for something to distract her. Flinging open the door, Touko peered down the hallway. A silent game of eenie-meenie played in her head as she selected one of the other rooms and quietly walked in.

The four walls were devoured by colossal bookshelves that sagged slightly due to the weight of the lucratively bound novels that occupied every available space. Elegant dark leather arms chairs were placed in the various nooks and crannies of the enclosed space, and the raging hearth that fit haphazardly along the back wall infused the air with a warm, cozy haze that lulled one's eyelids to droop. The scent of aged paper was intensified by the sunlight that shone through windows that lined the upper back edge of the room. Touko grinned and glided towards the nearest tower of books, her eager eyes scanning the worn spines of the novels. Many failed to catch her interest, yet her gaze finally rested upon a rather thick volume which, as she gathered from the insert, held an assorted collection of myths. Sliding the object from its place, the brunette settled down in the chair closest to the roaring fire, its crackling soothing her troubled mind. She flipped open to a random page and searched for the title.

_The Rape of Proserpine_

Slightly perturbed, the female trainer read on, the steady flow of words through her consciousness and the heavy warmth of the room coaxing her into a gentle sleep.

_Everything around her glowed slightly, the boundaries of each object not quite definite. The area was ethereal and shining, its perfection leading way to the accurate assumption that this in fact was a dream. A gilded mirror rested a few feet away, and, with reason unknown, Touko floated towards it. She gazed searchingly into the shimmering reflection, gasping silently as she took in her appearance. Flowers were strung within her soft, draping locks, and the garment that clothed her seemed to be a single, flowing piece of blindingly white cloth that hung upon her shoulders, hitching only slightly at her chest and hips before cascading towards the ground. As she extended a single, slender hand towards her divine depiction, a sharp cracking noise caused her to startle and whip around quickly. Her cerulean eyes rested upon a deep fuchsia colored fruit, and upon feeling immediately drawn to it, the brunette cautiously strode towards it and picked it up. Cupping the cool, rounded object in her hands, Touko raised it slowly to her mouth, and without hesitation, bit into it. Blood-red juice splattered against the ground as the female trainer's vision distorted and the room spun. _

_ The brunette's new surroundings were even more chimerical than the original. She stood in a cavernous stone hallway, an ornate jeweled throne at one end and giant, intricately carved wooden doors at the other. She took several steps backwards as the colossal doors swung open forcefully, striking the stone walls and sending a low note resonating through the hall. Heart pounding and tears forming at the corner of her eyes, Touko began to run with an awkward, loping gait towards the figure, whom she had identified to be her mother, which stood in the doorway. With a strangled cry, the female trainer was jerked backwards, and as furious tears stained her face she twisted around to confront her assailant. N stared back at her, his face an etching of sadness and his slate eyes glistening with sympathy. _

_ "Why?!" Touko cried, her voice frantic and panicked. "N, that's my mother! Let me GO!"_

_ The tea-green haired male merely perpetuated his grief-ridden gaze, long moments of silence passing before he parted his lips._

_ "I-I can't," he whispered, gesturing at the sweet smelling blood-red streaks that stained the brunette's empyrean gown, "You ate the forbidden fruit. This is your home now." He released his grasp on the female trainer as the heavy doors swung shut, swallowing her mother and the blossoms of hope that accompanied her. The sound of departing footsteps taunting her, Touko crumbled to the ground and dissolved into tears. _

N quietly entered his familiar abode, the scent of leather and paper a comforting presence since childhood. His senses were immediately alerted to a foreign presence and he scanned the area suspiciously, his gaze resting on the slender brunette sleeping, curled up in a chair. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly, and he quietly strode over to where she sat. As he neared, he stopped abruptly and his features were drawn into a puzzled expression as he stared at the glistening tears that adorned the smaller teenager's cheeks. Holding his breath, N huddled closer, extending his forefinger and gently wiping the droplets from her visage. The tea-green haired male's heart fluttered as the girl nuzzled deeply into the chair, clutching a sizeable volume. He placed a hand upon his chest, hoping to subdue the palpitations that plagued the vital organ that rested there. Opting not to pick up a novel, the male sat in a nearby chair and gazed quizzically at the brunette that breathed quietly across from him. Subconsciously counting the seconds of pause between her figure rising and falling, the Plasma king attempted to sort out his muddled thoughts.

However, this new variable completely altered the equation, making it endlessly difficult. Yet, as he watched the resting girl, he vowed to make the coefficient she introduced to his life a constant.


	12. Chapter 12

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Twelve

A/N: Forgive me, friends, for I have wronged thee. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO. I kind of went through a break-up with a long-term boyfriend and had a TON of work and yeah. But that is no excuse to ignore you guys! Thusly, I am here now and ready to burn off some emotional steam.

Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it should be made up for in the next one.

Thank you to all the new followers and favorites! Such delightful encouragement.

Hrm, well, I don't want to pressure you guys, but… uhm… would you care to leave reviews? I started this fic to improve my writing, and I could do with a good bit of constructive criticism. Besides, I like to be able to get in contact with my readers! I reply to every one, answer questions, and thank you profusely. And I definitely take your input into account when I continue this story. Don't worry, I would never request you guys make a silly review-quota before I update. But it means so much when you do!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Touko escaped the grasp of sleep, a silent scream partially formed upon her lips. Sitting upright, her eyes frantically flitted about the room, before resting upon the figure in a nearby chair. The male teenager cast his gaze guiltily to the side, the surreptitious moments he had shared with the slumbering brunette replaying in the back of his mind. With her azure stare boring into what felt like the very being of his existence, the Plasma king rose from his chair and started towards the exit, his hurried pace revealing the embarrassment he pointedly concealed in his face. Just as he was about to cross the threshold, the sudden warmth of his hand being enveloped in another's brought him to a halt. N turned around slowly, regarding the smaller trainer with a cautious expression. Her features mimicked the frustration she felt, her other hand brought up to the bridge of her nose which she pinched in exasperation. A single eye opened slowly, and she spoke in a cautious, rhythmic, and wholly monotonic manner.

"N…," she began, a short pause of consideration between every word she uttered, "Why were you watching me sleep?"

The male removed his hand from hers and ran it nervously through his hair. With a short, stuttered laugh he replied.

"This does not bode well for friendship…" he trailed off, his face warming against his wishes. The curt headshake she gave as a response only intensified his feelings of unintelligence, causing him to sigh. A light smirk formed on the female trainer's face, and shortly after her entire figure shook with laughter. Puzzled, N took a few steps forward and extended his hand in an attempt to steady the convulsing trainer. His actions merely egged on the spectacle, the girl barely able to stand up.

"Arceus, you're stupid," she sputtered, inhaling sharply between bouts of staggered laughter.

With an affronted look, the male turned on his heels and strode out of the room, his chin held high in a vain attempt to preserve his pride. The girl stared at his departing figure, an eyebrow raised in amusement as she gathered her countenance. She blew her shaggy bangs out of her eyes and, after a few moments, decided to follow the offended green-haired trainer. Pausing to examine the doors that lined the hallway, she selected one and proceeded towards it. She flung open the wooden barrier and peered inside, her grin and near-jovial attitude quickly dissipating as she surveyed the scene before her.

The room resembled an office, with a deep cherry-wood desk and inviting, overstuffed chairs. Papers were scattered everywhere, and the large vaulted windows were blocked by imposing, industrial shades, which gave an air of confinement to the otherwise pleasant space. Yet, the most troubling aspect of the room stood in the center of the area, garbed in vibrant sweeping robes, his piercing glare heightened by the red tinted glass of his seemingly unnecessary eye-piece.

_Ghetsis. _

Touko steeled her reserves as she stared at the corrupted man.

"Ah, if it isn't the very Trainer I was hoping to come across. You're looking better, Miss Touko," he said with a sickeningly sweet tone, causing the brunette to shudder as he turned to face her. Anger coursed through her veins as she looked past the infuriating man and rested her eyes upon the diminutive figure of a tea-green haired teen that stared at her worriedly as he clutched his sharp jaw that blossomed with fresh bruises. The female trainer growled as she raised her head slightly to reach the man's cold gaze.

"You see," he drawled, moving his hands expressively, "your _darling _friends have been a thorn in the side of Team Plasma of late. Ambushes, rebellions, infiltration… it's all rather… _bothersome_."

The girl clenched her fists and gritted her teeth before replying.

"You leave my friends alone," she spat, stepping forward slightly for emphasis. The man laughed hauntingly, the cruel sound echoing about the room and sucking up any lingering warmth.

"I thought you'd feel that way. So how about we make a deal?" he proposed, facing away from the fuming girl, "You make a public announcement, instructing your friends to stop, and I won't harm them." He turned back to the female trainer, a malevolent glint in his hard eyes. Silence hung in the air as the petite brunette slowly strode towards the ostentatiously clad man, a silence that was abruptly pierced by the icy daggers of her words.

"Fuck. You."

Ghetsis brought his hand back in a single fluid motion, and thrust it across the female teenager's face, causing her to yelp as stinging pain clouded her senses. She dimly brought her hand to her mouth, drops of blood spattering upon the creamy complexion of her skin. The loud invocation of her name by the Plasma king awoke her from her pain-induced reverie, and her attention was drawn aptly to the sage who shuddered with fury as he approached the naïve male trainer.

"Don't touch him!' she hissed, and without thinking, the brunette ran up behind the imposing man, sending a swift kick to his crotch. Ghetsis doubled over, causing Touko to grin triumphantly. However, her celebration was short lived, as three figures garbed in black appeared in her line of vision, administering a quick strike to her head and causing her to crumple to the ground, struggling to remain conscious.

"Insolent bitch," the sage muttered before sharply kicking her temple, sending the huddled brunette into the embrace of night.


	13. Chapter 13

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hold on, friends. This is going to be a long one. And unfortunately, something about this chapter feels off to me. Like, I feel it's more awkward than most of my writing so I'm not too entirely pleased. But oh well. I wrote it, and now it's on the internet.

Sorry it's so late. It's hard to write when you want to belt out and dance to the music you're listening to. Speaking of, "Love Will Save Your Soul" by Grouplove? HIGHLY RECOMMEND.

Also, this story has been viewed over 3,000 times. Can we let that sink in for a moment? Wow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Touko haltingly opened her eyes, blinking furiously as dazzlingly bright light pierced the murky, dark blots that clouded her vision.

_Forget about my Pokémon, I need to start carrying around Revives for myself…_

She tentatively prodded her head, her fingers combing through her dark, lush hair, searching for injuries. With a grimace, she grazed an inflamed knob by her temple, causing her to mutter curses under her breath. Abandoning the attempt to assess her bodily damage, the brunette's cool blue eyes swept across the room in which she was currently confined. The walls were a pearly alabaster, their sheen cold and unforgiving. A matching tile was spread along the floor, causing the space to seem as if it infinitely flowed within itself. The area was stripped of decoration, containing a single uncomfortable cot upon which the girl reclined, a glassy black monitor, and a sleek, modern couch that was occupied by a tea-green haired male. The hair on the female trainer's arms bristled at the sight of the verdant locks, and she drew back instinctively. However, her visage became progressively less guarded as she recognized the figure as her naïve heroic counterpart. His shoulders rose and fell softly, his gentle breaths nearly inaudible. Curiosity egging her on, Touko quietly padded over to the slumbering Plasma king.

His face was absolved of any stress, an innocent peace inhabiting the crevices in which life had harbored misery and pain. Strands of his wild green locks were splayed across his forehead, a sharp contrast to his pale, creamy complexion, and long eyelashes hid his slate eyes. His cheekbones were high and regal- befitting him of his title- and his sharp jaw was relaxed, causing his curving lips to part ever so slightly. His sloping neck led to broad, yet lean shoulders that jutted out awkwardly, due to his uncomfortable position. His rumpled white dress shirt was drawn taut across his toned back, and his lithe, lightly muscular arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow. As the brunette gazed at his sleeping form, she could almost convince herself the male before her was a beautiful, _normal_ boy.

That is- if it weren't for the blotchy purple bruises that stained his otherwise flawless skin.

The female trainer clenched her fists, her nails leaving angry red marks upon her soft palms. She turned away angrily, unable to continue staring at the swollen inflictions that marred the male's peaceful demeanor. She couldn't quite grasp why she was so absolutely livid, but the liquid fire that seared her veins spun tales of fierce loyalty. A quick shake of her head cleared away her jumbled thoughts, and she moved to face the Plasma king again, a puzzled expression flitting across her features.

At the sound of movement, the brunette froze, her eyes widening as the male teen blinked furiously, his pupils dilating as the piercing artificial light bounced off his grey irises. Touko stood there stupidly as the green-haired trainer stretched gratuitously, yawning as his muscles relaxed. Brushing strands of malachite hair from his visage, his face drew up in a smug grin upon realizing the proximity of the smaller teen.

"Touko, why were you watching me sleep?" he teased, a light mocking tone seeping into the words that had passed her lips not all too long ago. The girl flushed, the male's mischievous smile eliciting a small sigh of embarrassment and a pointed glare. Throwing her hands up, the female trainer strode over to her stiff cot, climbing on top and hugging her knees to her a chest, a slight pout playing upon her lips. The male laughed lightly as he watched the corner of her mouth twitch, the only visible evidence attesting to her struggle in concealing a smile. However, any desire to grin fled from her mind as he turned to the side, revealing the marks that, along with memory, were the only testament to his father's abuse. Anger clawed at her heart, causing a question to bubble past her lips.

"N, why do you let him do that to you?" she inquired softly, her cerulean eyes stern and imploring. He cast his gaze to the side, a hand rising instinctively to his jaw. His expression hardened- a chill in the tone of his reply that mirrored the cool touch of the tile upon which he stood.

"It's my fault. I messed up."

The brunette's searching stare was nearly tangible upon his face, causing him to feel as though he were suffocating under its intensity. The Plasma king squared his shoulders defensively and turned away from the female trainer, his slate eyes downcast and laden with guilt. The sudden sensation of delicate fingers upon his face caused the male teenager to whip around in shock, only to be greeted with the image of Touko stretching her arm forward, cradling his jaw in her palm.

Her beauty was a unique strain—unconventional and idiosyncratic. The force from which it flowed was indiscernible, as any one of her features standing alone weren't particularly remarkable. However, it was the myriad of blues in her eyes that brought out the rich highlights in her dark hair, and vice versa, forming a wonderful sort of symbiotic relationship. Each facet complimented the other, all pulled together into a singular expression by her vibrant personality and pulsating aura of confidence. Her emotions were vivid colors upon the canvas of her face; at any given moment they revealed what flitted through her thoughts. Yet, this did not mark her as vulnerable, but as a sibyl of truth, the notion she would never lie to you as unsettling as it were comforting. The surprise he had felt at her sudden advance was mirrored in her cerulean pools, and yet she accepted her action without a bit of doubt, her curved lips parting to reveal her intentions.

"No one deserves this," she whispered, blue flames flickering on the edges of her irises.

And just as suddenly as her touch had entered his world, it disappeared, its only remnants being the silence that lingered in the air.

Touko stared coolly at the male teenager, his mouth opening and closing occasionally in an attempt to form syllables and sentences. Her own thoughts were as jumbled as his language capacities—the mere speed at which they passed through her mind making her numb. She tried to convince herself that her actions were rooted purely in a strong instinct to help the hurt, but the nagging voice at the back of her head spoke of ulterior sickeningly sweet motives. Relief swept over her body as the door opened slowly, providing a separate outlet for her attentions.

The two Plasma goddesses entered the room, Anthea gliding over to N as Concordia remained by the threshold. Touko watched curiously as the goddess of love cradled the king's face, her lips lightly grazing his ear as she whispered her tender comforts. The male teenager's face visibly relaxed, yet his eyes remained locked on the brunette, causing her to divert her gaze uncomfortably. The female trainer snuck a glance in the direction of the two, only to find the fuchsia-haired woman glaring at her. As she was about to part her mouth defiantly, the goddess' infuriated voice pierced the quiet.

"This is your fault," she hissed, gesturing towards the tea-green haired teen, taking several steps towards the affronted female, "You insubordinate, ungrateful, disrespectful _wench_." Sharp flicks of the goddess' delicate fingers punctuated the accusations, causing Touko to clench her fists.

"Don't blame me for that bastard Ghetsis' actions! At least I was there to stand up for N! Where were _you_?!" Touko spat, an angry flush rising in her cheeks as she stomped closer to Anthea, her intense glare causing the goddess of love to cower slightly. A triumphant expression crossed the brunette's face, and she placed a single finger on the woman's chest.

"You whole Plasma lot are pathetic."

The female trainer twirled around haughtily and strode furiously towards the exit, shoving Concordia out of the way as she crossed through the frame and proceeded to slam the door. The goddess of peace's gaze lingered uninterestedly upon the dark wood for a few moments before fixating on the now fuming Plasma king.

"Anthea, how could you?!" he uttered, the mixture of disappointment and anger in his voice causing the fuchsia-haired woman to pale. Without longer hesitation, he followed the female trainer's path, leaving the door ajar as he stormed down the hallway. Concordia crossed the room, placing a hand on her crestfallen sister's shoulder. The upset woman looked up at her, her eyes tear-filled and imploring.

"I-I didn't mean to be so harsh… I didn't mean to hurt him…" she sniffed, a pleading tone mingling with her excuse. The golden-haired goddess smiled lightly.

"Of course you didn't, Thea. Love is blind," she said, laughing softly at her wordplay.

Touko barged into her room, jumping unceremoniously upon her bed, a luxurious pillow muffling her exasperated scream.

_How dare she- that… that bitch!_

Frustrated, the female trainer pulled roughly at the downy comforter, grimly satisfied by the ripping noise that resulted in pure white feathers dancing in the air. The brunette swatted a few towards the ground angrily before curling up, a pout playing upon her features. The goddess' accusations swam in her mind, causing the petite girl to grit her teeth. At the sound of the door creaking open, she sat upright, glaring daggers at the unidentified figure.

"Don't you even fucking try to come in here, you BITCH!" she shouted, throwing a pillow in the general direction. A flash of green and a hurt expression caused the trainer to falter, her fury dissipating.

"I'm sorry, Touko."

The brunette sighed and stood up, running a hand through her dark hair.

"You don't have to be. You didn't do anything, N." she said, bending down to pick up the feathers littering the floor. She glanced upward, meeting the heartbreaking gaze of slate eyes which caused her to fall on the ground. The tea-green haired male rushed over, kneeling beside her.

"I might as well have. You're so angry, you're so _hurt_," he stated, staring sadly at the creamy carpet. Touko scooted farther away from the king, pressing herself against the frame of the bed.

"It's really okay, N. Don't worry about it," she mumbled, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"No it's not," he dictated, "It's not okay. That's not how one treats friends."

"Well your pet goddess and I aren't exactly friends," the female trainer pointed out, the thought of the pink-haired woman causing her face to harden. The taller male stared at the brunette for a while, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his analyzing gaze. Without any warning, he came closer to the smaller teen, his lips positioned right at her ear, mirroring Anthea's earlier actions.

"You are my friend, though. And I will make sure everyone respects you," he murmured, his lips brushing against the trainer's skin, her blue eyes widening at the unfamiliar sensation. She uttered a small noise of surprise as she was swept into an embrace, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

"Er, thanks?" she said haltingly, raising a hand to pat his back awkwardly.

Unbeknownst to the two teens, a figure stood at the doorway, her golden hair mingling with the dark color of the wood. The corners of her mouth tilted upwards lightly and she closed her eyes.

_Love is blind_.


	14. Chapter 14

Plans and Reveries

Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hey, friends. This update would've been sooner. I had finished it Thursday night, but as I read over it I realized I hated what I wrote, deleted it all, and started anew. Sorry, but, I want to give you guys something that is sort of quality.

So, Plans and Reveries hit some big marks since the last update. Over thirty reviews, over twenty follows, twenty favorites, and - the most significant in my opinion- OVER 300 VIEWS IN ONE DAY. All of this only in _**one month**__._ It may not be the biggest deal, but I never thought anything I wrote would even gain this much attention. I'm beyond flattered, and totally indebted to all of you. Seriously, I love you guys.

A lot of this chapter is going to be memory, so it's a filler of sort. I'm not entirely happy with it, buuutttt, there's some fluff. It was a wonderful thing to write. I seriously love this pairing.

So, without further ado, I present to you Chapter Fourteen of Plans and Reveries.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A younger girl stared longingly out the glossy window, the tip of her pencil resting against the corner of her mouth. Her face exhibited the marked signs of a dwindling childhood; her body was long and willowy with knobby knees and a lean face, and her azure eyes that watched the leaves dance in the autumn breeze held the seeds of a guarded wisdom that accompanied the passing of years. _

_The piercing ring of a school bell roused the girl from her pensive trance, and a soft smile played at her lips as she gathered the bits of paper strewed across her desk. As she stood up, she met the impatient gaze of a familiar blonde, and, slinging her scuffed bag over her shoulder, she took her place next to the plumper girl._

_The two strolled down the hall, Belle chattering away as Touko nodded absently. Two boys hastened to catch up to them; the one with blue-black hair casually flipping through a thick volume, and the one with shaggy chestnut hair and warm chocolate eyes laughing lightly at his friend's antics. Touko strode ahead slightly, her movements radiating purpose and her expression sure. Upon reaching the heavy glass doors that formed a barrier between freedom and tax-enforced enslavement, the brunette pushed her way outside, pausing momentarily to savor the sensation of her lush dark hair rustling in the wind. With a contented sigh the girl turned towards the thick forest that cradled the small town in which she lived. As she stretched her long legs towards the woods, she was suddenly jerked backwards, upsetting her center of balance and sending her tumbling towards the ground. _

_Brushing the dust from her knees, the girl straightened herself out, sending a pointed glare in the direction of her assailant. _

_"What's your problem?!" she shouted, roughly shoving the shaggy haired boy. He held his hands in front of him defensively before mumbling out an excuse._

_"Touko, you're ten years old now. Don't you think it's maybe time you gave up your imaginary friend?" Touya stuttered nervously, trying to ignore the brunette's heated gaze. _

_Belle's expression was the definition of stupefied and even Cheren glanced up from his novel._

_"I've told you a __**million**__ times, he's __**NOT**__ imaginary," she huffed, turning away from the small group of friends. Her gaze flitted to the edge of the town once again, following the dancing leaves in their descent to the ground. The chestnut haired boy sighed, reaching out to grab the smaller girl's hand._

_"Please, Touko? Come with us. Just for today," he implored, his eyes warm and kind. _

_The brunette's hesitation melted and she took several steps towards the boy. Touya's face was immediately drawn up into a triumphant grin, which caused something to flash across the girl's expression. Slipping her hand from his grasp, she shook her head and took on an apologetic smile. _

_"Sorry, Touya. What if today the forest boy shows up and I'm not there? I promise I'll only be a little while, don't you worry about me. I'll see you guys later," she murmured before turning and sprinting into the forest, leaving the shaggy-haired boy with hurt painted upon his face. _

Touko inhaled deeply, the scent of aged paper clouding her senses as she settled comfortably in an over-sized leather chair. She had made the lucrative library her primary residence, novels neatly stacked where she sat, the fire she tentatively stoked crackling nearby. Although pulling the thick novels never gave way to a secret passageway, they were an escape all their own—as she became absorbed in the enthralling plots, her worries slowly absolved. For the briefest of moments the brunette could be someone other than herself, and the temporary illusion the printed words provided were one of the few things she could look forward to. The herculean efforts the heroines conquered left the female trainer yearning to be more like the strong, confident depicted women. She had to do the impossible, but, unlike them, she had no idea where to even start. She sighed forlornly as she placed another book on her growing stack, the lingering feeling that all her research was futile growing ever more suffocating.

_Well you can't do anything if you don't even see the guy._

She glanced guiltily towards the door. Ever since the awkward embrace and surprisingly tender words the two had shared, the brunette had holed herself in the hazy library, attempting to calm her stomach that fluttered not only because of her stormy feelings, but her ever increasing hunger. Her rampant emotions puzzled her; they were so strong and raw when her mind sought only a platonic acquaintance of sort. She tried to convince herself that she just craved human interaction, but a voice at the back of her head suggested otherwise. Running a hand through her thick hair, the female trainer ambled hesitantly towards the door, grasping the cool brass knob as she mumbled vague encouragements. She walked awkwardly down the hallway, dreading the dwindling distance that separated her from the Plasma king.

N shuffled through the papers that cluttered his cherry-wood desk, occasionally pulling one out to grace with a perplexed stare. With an exasperated groan, the tea-green haired male leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. A soft, animalistic chuckling that floated over from the corner of the room caused him to swivel around, facing the beast from whence it came. A bipedal red and black fox-like Pokémon gazed at the Plasma king, his startling teal eyes glimmering with amusement. N's face softened at the sight of his childhood friend, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards as his stress began to melt away.

"Care to take over, Fenrir?" the male teen inquired, gesturing towards the documents that were positioned haphazardly upon the tabletop. The Zoroark snorted, opting to recline on the nearby couch.

"I would so love to, your majesty, but unfortunately I am illiterate. Woe is me."  
The illusion fox swooned, his sharp canines shining as he grinned. N chuckled lightly, crossing the room to stroke the Pokémon's luxurious mane, earning a small grumbling noise of approval. Suddenly, Fenrir's ears perked, flicking slightly towards the exit.

"Someone's coming," he murmured. The Plasma king walked to the door, turning the handle and pulling it back to reveal the diminutive figure of Touko. Her blue eyes widened slightly, and she drew the hand she had raised to knock on the thick wood down to her side.

"Can I help you?" the male teenager asked, his casual smile hiding the significant amount of surprise her sudden appearance had induced. The brunette stared nervously at the ground before mustering a reply.

"I, I was just…" she coughed, "lonely." The taller teen arched his eyebrow, skepticism etched upon his features. Nevertheless, he moved aside, allowing the female trainer to hesitantly enter the room. She glanced around the space, curiosity flickering in her eyes as they rested upon the red and black Pokémon. She tentatively approached the fox-like figure that stared back uninterestedly, and she turned back slightly to ask N a question.

"He's a Zoroark, a dark-type illusory fox. His name is Fenrir." He answered before a word could pass her lips. Nodding slightly, she faced the fox again, this time extending a single hand.

"Are you kidding me? What, am I a Lillipup? Where'd you manage to dredge up this female hick?" Fenrir muttered, sending the Plasma king a pointed glare. N laughed before addressing a befuddled Touko.

"He says he likes you, you ought to rub his stomach."

Growling, the Zoroark jumped off the couch, dashing over to the tea-green haired male. His imposing jaws opened slightly in order to fling an insult at the taller teen, but before he could, an interesting scent caught his attention, and after a few moments of deliberation a mischievous grin occupied his face.

"You are interested in this female, aren't you?" he inquired slyly. N carefully watched the brunette as she awkwardly settled upon the couch, pointedly avoiding the Plasma king's gaze.

"Of course I am. She's the hero of ideals, an impressively strong trainer whose beliefs breed doubt in even my own. I see no reason why I shouldn't be fascinated," he murmured quietly, analyzing her slightest movements. The fox stared at him in disbelief before turning and focusing on the female trainer.

"That's not exactly what I meant. But okay, _scientist_, let's do some research," he smiled deviously. Before the green-haired male could inquire as to Fenrir's intentions, he found himself being roughly shoved towards the couch, eventually toppling onto Touko. The brunette froze, her face coloring slightly before mustering a response.

"Well… hello there." She stared down at the lithe male that occupied her lap, a small mocking smile gracing her lips. She knew she ought to be outraged, but the pressure his figure applied felt all too comfortable and oddly familiar.

"FENRIR!" he sputtered, sitting upright hastily as the bipedal fox snickered. As he turned to apologize, his voice was caught in his throat.

She was so _close._ The blues of her irises danced, practically shouting out to him from their position under her delicate lashes, a mere few inches away. Her dark hair curled around her face, its tantalizing scent clouding his senses and sending his thoughts to dissolve into a jumbled mess. Her slender curved thighs were pressed up against his own, and a single hand was tentatively placed upon his kneecap. She bit her supple bottom lip nervously, and her electric eyes mirrored his own mixed emotions. Her heart raced, egged on by the strange sense of déjà vu that seeped from the whole situation. She stood suddenly, sending N tumbling towards the ground. Shooting him a puzzled glance, she muttered pointless apologies and ran out the door.

The tea-green haired teen stared at the place where she had once been, unaware of the red and black fox sidling up to him.

"You remember her," Fenrir stated simply.

"Always," N whispered.

_The younger girl darted through the woods; her experienced feet traveling a path worn by her frequent treks into the forest. Swiftly dodging branches and brambles, she emerged from the brush into a small clearing. Fragrant wild flowers that had been carefully planted by her small hands edged the small quiet place, their colors blending together into a single ethereal carpet. Her heart dropped a little upon realizing she was the only one in the enclosed space, but nevertheless she softly sat in the middle of the area, the lush grass tickling her legs. Closing her eyes, she hummed a light melody, her tiny voice dancing through the trees, carried upon the soft autumn breeze. Absorbed in her reverie, the young girl was unaware of another figure entering the clearing, his green hair rustling in the wind. A small smile graced his lips as he neared the brunette, and he parted his mouth to call out to her sweetly. _

_"Hello," he whispered. The girl twirled around in surprise, her face erupting into a dazzling grin as she recognized taller child._

_"Forest boy," she breathed. Before the boy could respond, the girl thrust herself at him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest. Her dark chestnut hair brushed against his neck as he cautiously returned the affection, his heart thudding against his ribs. The brunette angled her head upwards, her azure eyes meeting his slate ones. _

_"Where have you been?" she accused, unable to keep her overwhelming joy out of her tone. _

_"Away," he replied, his expression unreadable. The girl bit her lip and stood on her tiptoes, looking the boy eye to eye. _

_"I missed you," she murmured, her tender voice a song in itself. The boy smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"And I you, friend." The girl's mouth curved upwards as she leaned in closer. _

_"Good," she whispered, closing the distance between them. Her soft lips pushed tentatively against his own, the boy's face burning and heart fluttering. She backed away; her cheeks dusted in pink, and looked up at the taller child. His slate eyes were wide and confused, his unspoken question hanging heavily in the air. Touko turned and looked at the trees, their brilliantly colored leaves rustling in the wind. _

_"This way," she started, her voice startlingly profound, "if you have to go away again, you'll always have a part of me. You'll never have to be alone." The tone of her voice as she finished her statement was convicted and firm, and she pivoted on her heels to face the boy, the kindest smile he had ever seen adorning her delicate mouth. The beauty of the whole situation overwhelmed him, and, unable to hide his emotions any longer, glistening tears began to run down his cheeks. _

_"What's wrong?" the brunette inquired, her expression painted with worry as she took the boy into her arms. The two were silent for several long moments before he could choke out a response._

_"Thank you." _


End file.
